


hear the thunder in this quiet trembling sigh

by ladypeaceful



Series: each time the universe splits, i'll find you in the stars again [8]
Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Boys Being Cute, Canon Compliant, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, some self-indulgent bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 00:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21347317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladypeaceful/pseuds/ladypeaceful
Summary: His shirt sticks to his chest where he’s still damp from the pool and the wind whips through his hair and across his skin like icy fingertips, but none of it can even come close to diminishing the ecstasy thrumming through every cell in his body right now. He lets out a resounding whoop and hears Sander gleefully echo it back to him.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Series: each time the universe splits, i'll find you in the stars again [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1431961
Comments: 3
Kudos: 149





	hear the thunder in this quiet trembling sigh

**Author's Note:**

> hhhh i'm so sorry i literally have a million druck wips that i haven't had the energy to work on since druck ended but i saw a post on tumblr that prompted this ,,, so i wrote it in like half an hour oops
> 
> title is from honey by magic man

They sprint down the stairs two at a time. Robbe very nearly falls on his face trying to get his pants back on, but he’s laughing, and so is Sander, the sound bouncing off the walls and drowning out the shouts of the security guard and his dog still intent on catching them as they scramble to get dressed again.

Sander tugs his shirt over his head, mussing up his wet hair in the process, and flashes Robbe another one of those unbelievable grins, even more so now that Robbe knows what that mouth tastes like.

“Let’s ride, angel!” Sander throws open the door through which they’d entered and clambers onto his bike. Robbe wastes no time in following suit and then they’re off, racing like wildfire into the dark of the night, almost soaring right off the ground and into the stars.

His shirt sticks to his chest where he’s still damp from the pool and the wind whips through his hair and across his skin like icy fingertips, but none of it can even come close to diminishing the ecstasy thrumming through every cell in his body right now. He lets out a resounding whoop and hears Sander gleefully echo it back to him.

When they’re about to reenter the bustling downtown area, Sander slows down and loops once around Robbe before stretching out a hand to him. Robbe takes it, and Sander beams at him.

“Where to?”

“Um…” Robbe’s mind has gone blank of all information except for this moment they’re suspended in right now, Sander looking at him, the pair of them biking slowly side by side, hands interlocked. Somehow he forces his brain to come up with actual words. “I don’t know about you, but I’d really like to get properly dry.”

Sander’s hair is a windswept mess and Robbe wants nothing more than to run his fingers through it again, wants to know what that bleached blond hair feels like when it isn’t sopping wet.

“Lead the way, then.” Sander lets go and allows Robbe to pull ahead of him. A new kind of breathlessness overtakes Robbe then, something huge and overwhelming that blossoms from his lungs outward, escaping from his ribcage like a wild beast. He’s never been the one to call the shots like this. But now here’s a boy, all whirlwind impulses and dramatic gestures, who’s taken Robbe on the adventure of his lifetime and who’s now willing to be guided wherever Robbe takes him.

So he takes him home.

Robbe manages to open and close the door quietly enough that their entrance seems to draw no attention. But it’s a close call when they tiptoe through the flat and happen upon a creaky floorboard, muffling giggles and Robbe frantically shushing Sander when Zoë calls from her room, “Is that you, Robbe?”

“Go, go, go, go! And keep the light off,” Robbe flaps his arms to send Sander towards his bedroom before they’re discovered and scurries in after him, shutting the door behind them as softly as he can manage.

Under cover of darkness, Sander looks a little bit like a ghost, his silhouette backlit by the window. The light of the moon reflecting off his hair makes him look enchanting, almost otherworldly, as he stands there, looking expectantly at Robbe.

“Nice room,” he whispers.

“Sit there,” Robbe points to the bed. He grabs an armful of towels from his closet and tosses one at Sander, who runs it over his hair a few times before stripping off his jacket and shirt. Suddenly abashed, Robbe turns away from him, even as the image of Sander with far fewer clothes on earlier rises involuntarily to the forefront of his mind.

He has a _boy _in his room. A boy who kissed him, a boy who he kissed back. Robbe can hardly believe it. Can hardly think about it all for too long without feeling like he’s going insane.

He feels more than hears Sander get off the bed, swallowing as he turns around to face him again.

“Everything okay, angel?”

There it is again. The casual intimacy of the word hits Robbe in the gut, knocks everything that he might have said right out of his throat, his mind empty again.

_I feel like I should be the one calling you that_ is what he would say if he had the courage. But he doesn’t, so he leans in to kiss Sander instead.

The towel drops to the floor from Sander’s grasp as he brings his hands up to cup Robbe’s face. Robbe’s heart seems on the verge of bursting right out of his chest with how hard it’s beating. He’s never been kissed like this before, never thought that it could ever feel like this.

His fingers find purchase on the other boy’s back and at his nape at the same time Sander moves one hand to grip Robbe’s waist, his thumb gently brushing at the thin strip of exposed skin there.

They kiss until Robbe can barely feel his lips anymore, and even when they pull apart Sander doesn’t go very far, latching onto Robbe’s neck so that he lets out a squeak of surprise.

“You have no idea how tempted I am to stay here tonight,” Sander murmurs into his collarbone, each word pressed into Robbe’s skin like an individual little promise. “So fucking tempted.”

In a perfect world, Robbe would have dragged Sander into bed with him right then and there and they’d hold each other for hours, with no regard for the next day, kissing and talking and touching until the sky grew light.

But it’s a Wednesday night and the world is far from perfect. He knows full well that Sander needs to go back to his place, as much as he’d love to wake up with an armful of this boy, maybe with his nose buried in his hair and their legs tangled beneath the covers. It would certainly make the ordeal of getting up and ready for school a little more bearable.

He can’t find the right words to express his longing, so he bites his lip and kisses Sander again, one, two, three little pecks on the corners of his mouth, before wrapping his arms around his neck in a farewell embrace. He tries to put every little bit of emotion he’s feeling into the hug, hopes that Sander will somehow understand.

From the way Sander runs a soothing hand down Robbe’s back and how he breathes out an “I’ll see you around,” that sounds more like a vow than a goodbye, it seems like they’re on the same page.

The strip of light beneath Zoë’s door has been extinguished, thankfully, when Robbe cracks open his door to peek out into the living room. He takes Sander to the front door, managing to dodge the creaky floorboard this time, and is about to turn to leave when Sander pulls him back in for one last kiss in the open doorway.

“Good night, Robbe.”

“Good night, Sander.”

Robbe’s fingers are already tangled in Sander’s hair again.

“Sweet dreams.”

He stands there for a lot longer than he needs to, watching that head of silver get smaller and smaller and eventually disappear into the blackness.

_Thanks for the adventure, angel._

**Author's Note:**

> [reblog the original post on tumblr here](https://navollidiot.tumblr.com/post/188882333734/hear-the-thunder-in-this-quiet-trembling-sigh)


End file.
